Episode 9851 (19th August 2019)
Plot Yasmeen is on edge as she waits for Geoff to come downstairs in the morning. He continues to be brusque with her, demanding she apologise. Bethany lets slip to Sinead that Emma’s father has died of cancer. Emma has been left to organise tomorrow’s funeral by herself. She tells Audrey she intends to keep to herself the fact that he wasn’t her real dad. Steve offers to take her out for lunch and is warned not to do anything stupid by Audrey. Bethany plans her change of career but is put off some of her options by her lack of qualifications. Aggie gets annoyed with Ed for the lack of progress on the house renovation and threatens to put up a shelf herself using glue. Michael has got cold feet over Bernie’s scam but changes his mind when offered £50 to continue. She orders him to buy some pregnancy testing kits. Jenny apologises to Geoff for their behaviour in the bridge game. He tells Tim that he and Yasmeen are having problems in their relationship. Bethany panics when Conrad Lombardi and his family come into the bistro for dinner. Sinead confides in Shona that she’s thrown by the news of John Brooker’s death. Daniel finds a tearful Bethany hiding in the kitchen and she tells him that Conrad was a participant in Nathan Curtis’s sex parties. Yasmeen gives in and apologises to Geoff for her inconsiderate behaviour but is staggered when he reveals he’s had a security system with cameras installed in the house using the insurance money. Daniel insists that Conrad is thrown out but Bethany begs him to say nothing but do the serving instead of her. Geoff and Yasmeen row when she says she doesn’t want the system. Eating with Emma, Steve pretends she has something in her hair and yanks a strand out, putting it in a plastic bag when her back is turned for a DNA test. Ed finds that he’s glued his hand to his back door. Cerberus pulls at Michael’s shopping bag, spilling the pregnancy tests out. Evelyn’s intrigued to see them. Geoff rails at Yasmeen for her lack of gratitude and accuses her of passive-aggression. He tells her they’re through. Seeing Conrad eyeing up a waitress, Daniel forgets Bethany’s entreaties and tips a bowl of soup over him, accusing him of being one of Nathan’s perverts. Belinda Lombardi’s suspicions of her husband’s past behaviour are confirmed and she yells accusations at him as Bethany emerges from the kitchen. Cast Regular cast *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Conrad Lombardi - Rob Maloney *Belinda Lombardi - Jackie Knowles Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany is shocked when a family arrives at the Bistro and she recognises the dad from Nathan's parties. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,665,501 viewers (1st place). Category:2019 episodes